Mi mamá
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: regalo de cumpleaños a hermione


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son obra de Jk, la historia si es mia.**

**Gracias a mi Beta Tannie Potter**

**Este one, está dedicado a Hermione por su cumpleaños, al igual que el de Harry lo publique el 22 de septiembre, pero ahora sin errores lo publico en este sitio**

**¡Mi mamá!**

Ian Potter y su hermano James miraron su más reciente creación. Estaban orgullosos puesto que Oliver, Nataly, Samanta, Alan, Lily y Hugo distraían a sus padres de la sorpresa.

Lily, la niña pelirroja de 5 años, se acercó a sus hermanos; inspeccionó lo que estos habían hecho y asintió satisfecha con el resultado. Su dulce voz alertó a los chicos que estaban de espalda a ella.

—Mamá vendrá pronto, guarden todo.—

Los mayores rodaron sus ojos. Odiaban cuando Lily y Naty, sacaban a relucir el defecto que heredaron de su madre: mandonas por naturaleza.

— Lo sabemos, Lil. Ve a decirle a Sam y a Al que ya tenemos lista la sorpresa.

Ian señaló con orgullo su creación mientras su hermana menor corría todo lo que sus cortas piernas podían.

Su mellizo James empezó a guardar todo.

Los chicos chocaron palmas y después hicieron un extraño símbolo con sus manos. Ese lenguaje que solo ellos entendían.

—Bien James, hora de la función.

— Bien Ian, empecemos.

Los jóvenes de 14 años salieron del sótano donde guardaban todo.

En el piso de arriba sus padres estaban con los bebés; Hugo de 3 años y Rosalie de apenas 4 meses de nacida. Sus hermanos menores no estaban con ellos y eso enfureció a los mellizos. Los trillizos, Sam, Naty y Olli de 11 años no estaban distrayendo sus padres, solo los pequeños Al de 8 y Lily de 5.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, disgustados de que sus hermanos menores se alejaran del plan inicial. Pero Hermione, quién había visto a sus hijos mayores, les miro alzando su temible ceja.

Ambos Potter sonrieron a su madre para que esta no sospechara nada.

— Chicos – la voz de su mamá les hizo temblar – ¿ahora que hicieron?

Harry, quien jugaba con la pequeña y con Lily que quería a la fuerza sostener a su hermanita y alimentarla, alzó su vista mientras la triunfante Lily le arrebataba el biberón para dárselo a Rosalie o Rose.

— Nada mamá – respondió James.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que dudar de nosotros? – argumentó Ian.

—Porque los conocemos, jovencitos – su padre había sido esta vez quien respondió la pregunta.

— ¡Pero papá! – dijeron al unísono los mellizos – no hicimos nada; se los juramos. – Ambos pusieron una mano en su pecho cerca del corazón mientras alzaban la otra, como habían visto en los programas de juicios muggles.

Sin embargo Hermione sonrió. — No se me olvida que ustedes deberían estar en Hogwarts junto con los trillizos. Así que sí, dudo de ustedes.

Los chicos iban a protestar de nuevo, Hermione los silenció solo con un ligero movimiento de su mano mientras seguía alimentando a Hugo, que ya estaba embarrado de papilla por todo el rostro y jugaba con la comida dentro de su pequeña silla, dibujando garabatos.

—Pero por hoy, se los paso. Vayan al piso superior y avisen a sus hermanos que la comida esta lista.

Ambos subieron en las escaleras con pesadumbre.

Alan miró a sus hermanos, el pequeño Al tenía su frente arrugada con desaprobación. Tanto Lily como Al tenían más de la vena de su madre que de su padre. Pero ambos igual eran traviesos y muy curiosos.

—Mamá… – Al tomo su vaso lleno de jugo de manzana – ¿por qué Ian y Jamsie tienen el pelo negro?

La pregunta de su hijo de 8 años tomo por sorpresa a ambos padres – Lily lo tiene rojo, Sam y Naty tienen el mismo color que el tuyo – reflexionó el pequeño sin percatarse que sus padres se miraban – Oli también lo tiene rojo, Rosie lo tiene negro como papá y Hugo lo tiene como tú... ¿Por qué yo soy rubio, mamá?

Hermione y Harry con bebés en brazos ahora tratando de sacar los gases de Rose y de limpiar el rostro manchado de Hugo, mientras Lily veía como en un juego de tenis a su hermano mayor y después a sus padres en espera de sus respuestas.

—Hijo… – Harry decidió tomar la palabra – Hay algunas cosas que debemos contarles a ustedes. – Al hizo un pequeño puchero cruzando sus brazos pues sabía que sus padres esperarían hasta la noche para hablar con ellos. Hugo tenía el rostro molesto pues su madre no dejaba de pasarle el trapo en la cara siempre en el mismo lugar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y soltando un gemido lastimero se puso a llorar. La pequeña Rose le siguió pues su padre seguía palmeando su espalda y ya estaba aburrida de esa posición, además sus gases ya habían salido con un pequeño eructo que, por supuesto, Harry no escuchó.

Los padres asustados trataron de calmar a los bebés. Pero estos pareciera que tenían una competencia de quién lloraba más fuerte. Lily se alejó de los mayores y fue rápida hacia los escalones. Alan no miraba a sus padres. Ignoraba todo el bullicio pues estaba disgustado.

La pequeña Lily, desde que aprendió a hablar, siempre había sido la portavoz de sus hermanos. Por lo tanto fue directo hacia ellos, quienes salían del cuarto de juegos. Los trillizos discutiendo con los mellizos.

Lily alzó su voz haciéndose escuchar, aún con la respiración agitada de su corta carrera. Lo bueno era que su mamá no la había visto correr en los escalones, puesto que la habría regañado.

—Mamá y papá se pelearon con Alan. Ahora Alan está molesto por que papá le dijo que en la noche se sabrá su oscuro secreto.

Los 5 Potter mayores abrieron sus ojos ante lo dicho por su hermana menor.

—¡Qué! – gritaron al unísono. Caminaron con prisa el largo pasillo y bajaron la escalera para dirigirse a la cocina.

Viendo como los bebés estaban ya calmados y Hugo reía por las luces divertidas que su padre sacaba de la varita; mientras Rose abría sus grandes ojos verdes al ver las luces.

Hermione estaba terminando de servir la comida. Mientras Alan estaba solo sentado en su silla correspondiente sin ver nada de lo que sus padre hacían.

Hermione les sonrió a sus hijos y se acercó a Alan a darle un beso en la frente.

— ¡A comer, chicos!

Los hijos se sentaron obedientes, pero Hermione se cruzó de brazos y alzó su ceja derecha. Harry mientras tanto jugaba con los bebés, haciéndolos flotar con su varita. Las risas de Hugo y los gorgojeos de Rose resonaban.

— ¿Ya se lavaron las manos?

Lily, quien era la única que se lavó las manos después de bajar las escaleras, asintió firmemente. Los mayores se levantaron al mismo tiempo resonando las sillas.

— Lo siento, mamá – dijeron a coro los trillizos.

Hermione dejó su pose, mientras abrazaba a Rose para ponerla en su moisés. Hugo se sentó en el regazo de su padre.

Ahora sí, toda la familia disfrutando de la rica comida que su madre preparó.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? – Interrogó Harry cambiando como un experto a Hugo, mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo con Rose.

—Tienen derecho a saberlo, Harry. – Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— Pero Hermione, los vas a lastimar con la verdad.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Harry? ¿Ocultárselo cuando crezca más? ¿Cuándo se dé cuenta que es muy diferente a nosotros? Lily y Alan tienen derecho a saber esto. Solo James e Ian sospechan, pero no dudo que los trillizos ya sepan algo.

Harry acostó a la nena que bostezaba, mientras Hugo balbuceaba sin parar.

Hermione arrullaba a su hijo para que se durmiera, Harry se acercó a su esposa abrazándola por la espalda, besando suavemente su cuello mientras ambos arrullaban al niño.

—Lo siento amor – susurró Harry, haciendo que Hermione se estremezca – no quería disgustarte.

— Perdóname cariño, pero esto es duro para mí.

— Lo sé, también para mí.

.

.

.

— Se preguntaran por qué los reunimos aquí...

Los hijos Potter estaban ansiosos de saber lo que ocultaban sus padres así que se asintieron enfáticamente.

Estaban en el ático de su casa en el valle de Godric. El lugar siempre estuvo prohibido para todos los hijos. Hubo un tiempo que Ian y James quisieron descubrir qué ocultaba la puerta, pero por más que lo intentaron nunca pudieron abrirla, así que desistieron.

Pero ahora por fin todos tenían la oportunidad de saber la verdad.

.

.

.

Años atrás, cuando la guerra había terminado y los buenos habían ganado; cuando lloraban a los suyos que habían caído; cuando nadie se percató que las consecuencias de la guerra serían catastróficas.

Harry y Hermione, que contaban con 18 y 19 años junto a sus amigos, decidieron construir de nuevo el colegio de Hogwarts. Harry se dio cuenta que los sentimientos hacia Ginny eran pasajeros, solo atracción física. Sin embargo hubo una pequeña llama de amor hacia Hermione nació y con el paso del tiempo creció hasta convertirse en un amor profundo y verdadero.

Ginny se dio cuenta que Neville siempre estuvo a su lado protegiéndola del peligro, consolándola cuando lloraba por Harry, dándole ánimos. No supo cómo pero se enamoró de él y ahora tenían una relación tan profunda y compenetrada que nadie más dudaría. Neville ahora era su único.

Luna, en cambio, estaba enamorada de Ron pero sabía que él amaba a alguien más. Ella simplemente sonreía feliz, suspiraba alegre. Pero una noche, Ron fue el único que la vio vulnerable. Tenía pesadillas, soñaba con el día en que Bellatrix la torturó para saber el paradero de Harry. No la torturó como a Hermione, fue mucho peor. El hechizo favorito de Bellatrix era el Cruciatus.

Desde ese día Ron la vigilaba como un halcón, esperando el momento en que una recaída le perturbase, pero ella no le decía. Ella quería que Ron viviera su vida con su amada. Más Ron un día le confesó que el amor que creía sentir por la chica que le gustaba no era tan fuerte como el amor que el sentía ahora por Luna.

Los meses pasaron y las parejas estaban sólidas. Un año después de la guerra Ginny se casó con Neville; dos años y Ron le siguió con Luna. Al tercer año Harry se lo propuso a Hermione. Sin embargo, esta última pareja sabía sobre un efecto secundario que tendrían los magos y brujas que se habían enfrentado a los mortifagos.

Eran casi estériles.

Hermione lloraba todas las noches desde que se enteró de la terrible noticia, aún tenía 19 en ese entonces. Harry la consolaba, pero quién puede sentir el dolor de una mujer que nació para crear vida y ahora no podía; estaba marchita por dentro. Quería darle hijos a Harry. Ambos fueron a varios hospitales muggles mas no había otra opción que adoptar.

Pero sucedió algo inesperado.

Un medimago, quién se percató que muchos magos no podían procrear, durante 3 años creo una poción la cual perfeccionó hasta que les tocó el turno a Harry y Hermione.

A los pocos meses de casados y con el tratamiento casi terminado, gracias a dicha poción fertilizante Hermione quedó embarazada.

Imaginen la alegría que los esposos sintieron.

Luna y Ron, al igual que Neville y Ginny quienes se casaron antes, prefirieron esperar un tiempo para procrear. Esas dos parejas no sabían de la extraña condición de los magos, por lo tanto no se empeñaron como Harry y Hermione.

Y es que según rumores, la enfermedad cumplía su ciclo y terminaba secando el aparato reproductor del hombre y la mujer.

Nadie sabe cómo empezó esa enfermedad, algunos afirmaban que Lord Voldemort la creó para que no haya más magos sangre sucia. Otros decían que Umbridge junto con el Ministerio crearon la enfermedad ya que brujas y magos, niños y adultos, pasaba al Ministerio a verificar si eran auténticos sangre pura, mucho antes de que Harry Potter se infiltrara camuflado. Nadie sabe. Pero todos suponen.

En fin, Harry y Hermione acondicionaron su casa para albergar a sus hijos. A los 5 meses, en una ecografía mágica, se entraron que eran varones y mellizos. No compartían la misma bolsa así que serían diferentes.

Lágrimas de felicidad tenían ambos padres.

Pasaron los meses y en un día de lluvia nacieron Ian y James. Ambos de piel clara y pelinegros, pero los ojos de uno eran verdes (Ian) y del otro chocolate (James).

La familia Potter pudo abastecerse con esos bebés, mas después de un tiempo el señor Potter quiso una niña que tuviera rulos castaños y ojos chocolate. Los niños habían cumplido 3 años, cuando 6 meses después nacieron los trillizos. Samantha fue la mayor, castaña de ojos verdes con el cabello lizo como el padre. Oliver fue el siguiente, castaño de ojos verdes olivados. Y la última, que nació una hora después y que según los doctores no sobreviviría, sería Nataly; una niña de rulos castaños y ojos chocolates, la niña de papá.

Pero si se preguntan por qué trillizos, bueno, esta vez la poción había hecho un efecto doble al igual que con los mellizos, solo que esta vez salieron 3 bebés. Oliver y Sam, como de cariño le dicen a Samantha, venían en una bolsa; pero Naty, más pequeña, no fue descubierta por los doctores hasta que nació.

Harry y Hermione se mudaron, sufriendo con sus 5 hijos , pero Ginny y Neville, junto con Ron y Luna, les ayudaron. Eso hizo que ambas parejas decidieran tener a sus bebés.

Sin embargo nada salió bien para Ginny y Neville. La enfermedad, al no ser tratada a su debido tiempo, avanzó en la pareja. Los trillizos cumplían 5 meses cuando en las noticias salían muertes de magos y brujas, poco a poco sin importar si eran niños o adultos. La enfermedad no había sido bien informada, los que sobrevivieron fueron como Harry y Hermione, a temprana edad detectados. Mientras como en el caso de Ginny y Neville fue avanzado sin piedad. Dos años después un día encontraron muertos a los dos.

Hermione sufrió mucho, pero nadie sabía que los doctores esperaban algo importante.

Luna sí pudo embarazarse. Los trillizos cumplían 3 años cuando el parto de Luna se complicó. Hermione tuvo que dar parte de su núcleo mágico al igual que Harry. Ambos vieron nacer a Alan, un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios como luna y ojos azules verdosos.

Luna no pudo sobrevivir, el día que nació Alan fue el día en que 300 magos murieron. Otra vez Hermione se preguntó por qué tanto Harry como ella vivían. Pero de nuevo resistió. Trataron la enfermedad en unos pocos mientras otros no.

Esos pocos fueron seleccionados por el ministerio para la supervivencia del mundo mágico.

Ron tuvo a su hijo hasta que este creció y cumplió 6 años. A esa edad fue cuando Ron dejó el mundo terrenal. No volvió a utilizar el tratamiento porque aunque amaba a su hijo, extrañaba a su esposa.

Retrocediendo, cuando Alan cumplió tres años, Lily nació. Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos miel. ¿Cómo fue posible? Los doctores tomaron muestras de ADN de las parejas que deseaban tener hijos. La hija de Ginny y Neville ¿Por qué Lily y no Ginny? Porque los doctores pidieron absoluta discreción. El ministerio no era seguro a pesar de los años y fue cuando Harry y Hermione decidieron investigar la verdad. Ron murió una noche de septiembre, descubriendo la razón del porqué el mundo mágico tenía esa extraña enfermedad que secaba por dentro al ser mágico.

Los inefables cometieron un error. Ellos dejaron salir una criatura, la cual absorbía los núcleos mágicos debilitando al ser humano, secándolo. Este ser era como un dementor y las famosas vacunas de los medimagos no eran más que pociones contra ese ser invisible.

Ellos dejaron escapar un snorlack de cuerno arrugado, un ser que nadie creí que existía. Un ser invisible, un ser legendario.

Pero los inefables utilizaron dicho ser para matar a los sangre sucia, sin embargo este se reproducía ocasionando que nadie los controlara. Cada ser mágico tenía un ser detrás de ellos, siempre absorbiendo, siempre matando con el paso del tiempo.

Muchos aurores murieron, pero al fin lograron la captura de más de 500 mil ejemplares.

Ron tuvo la oportunidad de matar a esos seres, pero a un precio alto. Hermione se vio en la obligación de modificar los recuerdos de Alan. Después se los devolverían cuando estuviera listo. Como Alan pasaba más tiempo con los Potter, nunca dudó en decir papá y mamá a Harry y Hermione.

Se preguntarán por Rose y Hugo. Bueno, ellos eran hijos de Harry y Hermione sin necesidad de vacunas u pociones. Un milagro de la vida.

Ahora otra vez la comunidad se llenaba de muchos magos con familias numerosas, como alguna vez lo había sido la extinta familia Weasley. Pero aun así, los genes nunca desaparecerían.

Alan y Lilian Alice eran el ejemplo de ello.

.

.

.

Los Potter salieron del pensadero; sus padres les miraban expectantes a las reacciones de los más pequeños.

Ellos se encontraban en silencio.

Hermione se sintió afligida y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse por sus mejillas.

—Entonces... no soy tú hijo – la voz rota de Alan rompió el silencio. Lily lloraba, pero no por esa verdad pues ella a su corta edad entendió todo; no por nada tenía los genes de Harry y Hermione Potter.

— No Alan, no pienses eso – Naty abrazó a su hermano. – Tú eres mi hermano, no importa si no compartes nuestros genes.

—Sí Al, tú eres parte de nosotros. Mamá y papá siempre serán tú mamá y papá. – Sam comentó abrazándolo también.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, Al. – James se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del rubio.

Ian fue tras la pequeña que se había apartado mientras Oliver veía cómo su madre lloraba entre los brazos de su padre.

— Lil… – Ian estaba cauteloso, la pelirroja lo veía con los ojos hinchados. – Lil, tú también eres mi hermana, lo sabes.

La niña se limpió las lágrimas, asintió a Ian.

— No llores, Alice... – Oliver abrazó a su hermana.

— No lloro por mí – dijo la niña limpiándose las mejillas.

— Entonces, ¿por qué? – La voz grave de Harry se escuchó ante los llantos de 3 personas.

— Lloro por Al – contestó la niña. – Él no nació como yo, él no pudo estar con mamá.

— Oh Lily… Alan… – Hermione no aguantó más y separándose de su esposo se arrodilló con los brazos abiertos.

Los niños al ver esa acción corrieron hacia ella, abrazándola y derribándola en el piso.

Los 6 Potter miraron las escenas emocionados. Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero esas lágrimas eran de alegría.

—Ustedes siempre serán mis hijos, ¿lo saben? Siempre.

—Siempre – dijeron al unísono los pequeños.

.

.

.

— Entonces Ron, aún con los nervios a flor de piel, se acercó a ese grupo de rubias hermosas. Y en lo que voltea, Fleur lo saluda con una sonrisa. Cuando quiso hablarle, Ron se trabó con su propia legua y...

- ¿Yyyyy?

— Papá, termina de contar.

Harry sonrió. Todos sus hijos estaban con él en el sofá-cama, acostados. Estaban pendientes de la historia.

— ¡Y se desmayó!

Las risas de los niños resonaron por algunos minutos. Todos imaginándose la escena. Hasta los bebés que casi no entendían nada, reían divertidos.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que se enteraron de la verdad. Alan ya no tenía dudas y Hermione le había devuelto sus memorias. Ahora recordaba a su padre, quien siempre le contaba sobre la luna.

— "Cuando veas a la luna en todo su esplendor, salúdala a mamá, te está viendo. Habla con ella que mamá te escucha, y cuando veas la estrella más grande a su lado sabrás que yo estoy al lado de tu mami, saludando y escuchando tus palabras, hijo mío. Mamá y yo estaremos siempre junto a ti"

Alan estaba seguro que si no fuera por mamá Hermione y papá Harry, él no hubiese sobrevivido. Durante dos años no recordaba a Ron, pero siempre tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Ahora ya lo sabía.

Miró la luna llena brillando en un cielo sin nubes, y justo a su lado una estrella parpadeaba.

Papá y mamá lo escuchaban y saludaban.

.

.

Lily pidió antes de dormir un deseo a sus padres.

— ¿Puedo tener las memorias de mi mami y mi papi que están en el cielo?

Hermione le concedió el deseó. Lily entendía todo, a pesar de su corta edad; pero eso sí, siempre amaría a sus padres Harry y Hermione.

.

.

.

**19 de septiembre, tarde en la casa de los Potter.**

— Ian, ¿ya estuvo?

— ¿Lo terminaste?

— Es para hoy, ¿sabes? No para mañana.

Los trillizos casi sacaban de sus casillas a los mayores.

— ¡Trío! – James se acercó cargando algunos objetos.- Cállense, si ustedes ya terminaron el regalo de mamá déjenos trabajar.

—¡Twins! – gritaron los trillizos al mismo tiempo. – Son lentos. Hasta Alan y Lil ya terminaron sus regalos.

—Shh shh, trío. Váyanse, déjenos trabajar.

Ian agarro a las niñas por los hombros mientras James tomaba a Oliver en los suyos y los sacaban del lugar.

— Esos trillizos… no sé por qué sacaron el carácter perfeccionista de mamá.

— No te preocupes, James. Tú y yo somos los divertidos de la familia.

.

.

.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba todo lo que podía. Su cuerpo, a pesar de haber tenido embarazos múltiples, no había cambiado mucho; solo sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco y sus senos ligeramente más grandes. Ella estaba feliz por sus hijos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que en 14 años tendría más hijos procreados con Harry que la familia Weasley, no lo hubiese creído y pensaría que era el hijo perdido de Trewlaney

Rió como una niña pequeña al escuchar como su marido lidiaba con los pequeños. Hugo y Rose fueron una sorpresa. Ellos pensaron que con Lily se cerraba la fábrica y entonces, después de un tiempo de revisiones, los doctores le habían dicho que tendría que dar a luz a un último hijo de otros padres; pero entonces fue cuando se descubrió embarazada. Los medimagos estaban sorprendidos, le hicieron múltiples estudios cuidando que el bebé no saliera afectado y descubrieron que la enfermedad ya no se alojaba en los cuerpos. Una vez desaparecido el mítico ser que lo ocasionaba, el núcleo mágico se restauraba poco a poco.

Los del Ministerio y Wizengamot fueron destituidos una vez se descubrió lo que habían hecho.

Y ahora existía un nuevo Ministerio, uno donde Hermione y Harry junto a otros magos pertenecían al Wizengamot. Harry se vio sorprendido por dicho estatus ya que él solo era un jugador de quidditch y Hermione una profesora de Hogwarts.

Hugo fue el milagro. Los pocos sobrevivientes del mundo mágico poco a poco se recuperaron. Sus hijos, que al igual que los mellizos y trillizos bebían pociones, dejaron de hacerlo.

Luego el mundo mágico se restauró.

La vida fue más tranquila de lo que era antes de Voldemort. Algunos jóvenes tuvieron la alegría de tener hijos sin ninguna complicación o vacuna para incitar la fertilización.

Y Rose, solo fue un pilón. Hermione y Harry cerraron la fábrica por temor a seguir procreando de forma natural.

Hoy, 19 de septiembre, Hermione disfrutaba su día tal como habían hecho años atrás. Los cumpleaños eran sagrados para los adultos, ya que era el día en que dejaban todo a cargo de su pareja, descansando de los diablillos.

.

.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti…

Hermione sentía lágrimas correr en sus ojos. Su gran familia estaba presente, por eso sus hijos pospusieron su entrada a Hogwarts.

— ¡Mami! – Hugo balbuceó sus palabras – ¡Felis tumpleanios, mami! – Y acto seguido le besó la mejilla; claro que la dejó un poco pegajoso por la galleta que comía.

— Mi regalo, mami – Lily, con sus hermosos ojos miel con motitas verdes, le miraban expectante a que abra el paquete que le tendía.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mami.

Era un hermoso retrato hecho a mano con una foto muggle en ella. Su hija le dio a entender que ellos eran familia a pesar de todo. El retrato siempre estaría en su mesita de noche

—Feliz cumpleaños, mami – fue el turno de Alan.

Su regalo fue un árbol genealógico donde aparecían todos los Potter, y en las nubes estaban Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville. Sus rostros sonrientes aparecían. Una imagen que Hermione pondría en la sala, remplazando su retrato de bodas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mami! – los trillizos se abalanzaron a su madre dándole besos por todo el rostro

Naty y Sam se separaron, ellas fueron tras un mueble cargando una gran caja.

Oliver se acercó ayudándolas, apoyaron el paquete en el piso y dejaron que su mamá hiciera el resto.

El regalo era una gran colección de libros que estaba sujeto a un mueble de madera, pintado en azul con flores blancas, y los libros no eran más que los álbumes de cada uno de sus hijos.

Hermione tenía literalmente lágrimas en los ojos de tan grande que era su emoción. El mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! – Los mayores tenían una gran sonrisa, abrazaron a su madre por turnos y al final ambos al mismo tiempo le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

Harry solo miraba sonriente la escena mientras Rose balbuceaba y reía cada que sus hermanos felicitaban a su madre.

Sin embargo, el regalo de ellos ocupaba un metro de largo y ancho. La gran caja estaba decorada de forma inusual, lo que intrigó a Hermione e hizo que arqueara las cejas.

— ¿Y eso?

— Tu regalo, mama.

Hermione miró directo hacia Harry quien se encogió de hombros. Había ayudado a sus hijos menores pero no a los mayores.

— Sabemos que…

— … estuviste triste

— … estos

— … días

— … y nosotros

— ... creemos

— … que el regalo

— … te alegrará.

— Ábrelo

— mamá.

Sus hijos mayores no se quitaban ese vicio que tenían de hablar seguido, una manía que siempre les recordaba a los gemelos Fred y George. Aunque estos últimos no conocieron a sus hijos.

Ella abrió el regalo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una réplica exacta del castillo de Hogwarts; pero no el que ellos construyeron, sino el antiguo. Tenía los salones, el lago negro y el bosque prohibido; pero lo más hermoso fue ver a las figuras en miniatura de sus amigos.

Harry también estaba sorprendido. Sin embargo había unas personas que eran diferentes y a la vez familiares.

—Estos son tía Ginny, tío Ron, tía Luna y tío Neville. Por aquí ves a tus profesores, mami, y por aquí estas tú con papá a la orilla del lago. Por aquí están algunos amigos que conocieron y por aquí estamos nosotros. Todos.

Los gemelos habían hecho figuras de todos los Potter con la edad de 11 años o 14 o 16. Todos sus hijos jugaban en el campo de quidditch mientras que las niñas estaban sentadas con un libro en el brazo excepto Sam que estaba jugando con sus hermanos; y Oliver, quien estaba sentado con sus hermanas. Lily por lo visto era un refuerzo ya que tenía su ropa de jugador solo que prefería leer hasta que la necesitaran.

Hermione vio a sus hijos todos juntos y se sintió la mujer más maravillosa y suertuda en la tierra.

.

.

.

— Espero que el próximo año tenga mejores regalos que mamá, ¿escucharon jovencitos?

Los trillizos asintieron, Naty bostezo y Sam cerró sus ojos. Oliver le dio un beso a mamá mientras sus padres apagan las luces.

— No seas envidioso, Harry. El próximo año los niños te regalaran tu preciada Saeta de Fuego 2000.

—Hey, que a comparación tú siempre recibes más regalos que yo.

Hermione sonrió, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

— Ustedes, twins, a dormir que mañana sí irán a Hogwarts... Se acabaron sus vacaciones.

Los gemelos derrotados entraron al cuarto que compartían

— Hasta mañana mamá, papá.

— Hasta mañana.

— Descansen.

La pareja fue a ver a sus hijos. Lily dormía con su oso Teddy mientras Alan tenía la cobija que desde antes de nacer, Luna hizo con mucho cariño.

Salieron sin hacer ruido.

Ingresaron al cuarto infantil. Hugo tenía la boca abierta y un hilillo de saliva marcaba su mejilla. Hermione enternecida se lo limpió. El bebé manoteo y siguió durmiendo. Harry reprimió la risa. La pequeña Rose dormía como un angelito en su cuna.

Los padres, suspirando, salieron del cuarto.

.

.

.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Uhhm?

— ¿Estás dormida?

— No... solo cierro mis ojos.

Harry sonrió, Hermione dormía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te aqueja, Harry?

Hermione, ya más despierta, sintió como su marido suspiraba con tristeza.

—¿Te arrepientes de las decisiones del pasado?

Hermione miró la barbilla de su marido, la cual estaba limpia gracias a la rasuradora.

— ¿Decisiones? No Harry. Esas decisiones me hicieron la mujer que soy hoy y volvería a repetirlas.

— ¿Entonces no te arrepientes de tener tantos hijos?

— Claro que no... ¿Y tú? ¿Tú sí te arrepientes, Harry?

— No. Todos son mis hijos, no importa si no tienen mi ADN. Yo los crio y yo los amo con toda mi vida.

Hermione se limpió una lágrima al escuchar la voz decidida de su esposo.

— Te amo, Harry.

— Te amo, Hermione.

Hermione acercó sus labios tomando los suaves de su marido, besándolo con gran ternura.

— Siempre juntos.

— Siempre.

**FIN**

**¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
